sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
The Everdawn
Born of a coalition between four houses, The Everdawn was created to bring together and share resources to mutually benefit the other based on the unique area each inhabited. Following the invasion of the Scourge rampaging across Quel'thalas, many members of each house have been lost, yet to this day, the houses of The Everdawn still thrive. Everdawn / Autumnsun Bay As the heart of The Everdawn, the overseeing House of Everdawn of Autumnsun oversees much of the trade between the houses and the rest of the world through the bustling town of Port Belore. Amid the other points of interest within their lands is the prominent academy, Arkha'oriel, which serves as an haven for aspiring intellectuals. First founded by Zelen Everdawn, a formidable man and genius mage of his age, when the quel'dorei formed the Kingdom of Quel'thalas, it has seen a few changes of head in the last two hundred years, with the previous two having been murdered, or rumored to be. Due to this, relations between the other houses have been rather unsteady, but the current head, Taeral Everdawn, is currently working to repair these relations. Sunleaf / Dawnwood Forest To the west of Autumnsun, the House of Sunleaf resides. Dawnwood Forest is a rich woodland of miles and highly prized for its lumber. Among its main resource, it produces high valuable products such as syrup, rubber, resin and wood tar. Founded by Du'danas Sunleaf, the House of Sunleaf prides themselves on their steadfast determination and unwavering resolve like the trees that encompass their lands. Its current head, Tylentus Sunleaf, had been a steadfast ally of the Everdawns, having been a childhood friend of one of its former heads, Faedryn Everdawn, until the incidents of two hundred years ago. Not only had his beloved friend been murdered, but following the destruction of Everdawn Manor, his daughter, Belindea Sunleaf, who had been betrothed to a son of Everdawn, was found murdered as well, rumored to have been done by the very one she was to marry. Wracked with grief over a loss of a child, and suspicions arising of possible practioning of dark magic within the Everdawn, relations between the two houses have remained strained. Highmourn / Phoenix Heights In the northern most region, lies Phoenix Heights where the House of Highmourn resides. Due to its mountainous features and rocky terrain, making it nearly unlivable to most save for those adjusted to the high altitude, it is the smallest of the houses. Despite this, its valuable resources such as minerals, ore, gems, and coal from their mines have kept the area rich and populated. The Highmourn also produce highly skilled swordsman, with their founder, Borathan Highmourn, having been one of Quel'thalas' most renowned skilled blades when the Kingdown of Quel'thalas was first founded. Dawnshade / Lightblossom Fields To the south is Lightblossom Fields, under the care of the House of Dawnshade. The area is mainly flat farmland but is prized for its fertile land which yields some of Quel'thalas' finest produce. Apart from its field of crops, those of Dawnshade are excellent farmers. Their founder, Tyana Dawnshade, was a renowned woman for her skill and knowledge of the arcane, and further more, its applications in altering genetics. Due to her experiments, and the positive effects it could have on the land, it is thanks to her the fields of Lightblossom are able to produce such high quality produce. Following the scourge's invasion, a quarter of the landscape that had been touched by the undead has since withered and died, their magics rotted away from the festering rot left behind. Though it has been contained, and has been several years since, the affected portion of land has yet to recover. Category:PlacesCategory:Quel'Thalas Locations